


Spring cleaning

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyday Life, F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Married Couple, Rebirth, Spring, Spring Cleaning, Valinor, life with a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: A cat with long fur needs some help when it is time to shed the thicker winter fur
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Spring cleaning

The days had started to get warmer as a sign of the incoming spring season, so the whole household took the chance to do the annual spring cleaning, throughout the house, stable and other buildings. 

“Ancalagon, wait!” 

Of course, the spring also meant something else for one member of the household: 

Ancalagon was losing his thick winter coat, and as a result, there were now small tufts of black fur everywhere where he had rubbed against a mat or slept in a place where the fabric caught the loose fur. 

“Catch him! He needs a extra thoughtful brushing now!”

Both Dior and Nimloth chased after the huge cat with a brush each, knowing that while Ancalagon had nothing against being brushed normally, it was best to be two and help out with the extra work when this situation happened. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The married couple managed to get hold of their huge tomcat out in the garden, where Ancalagon had kind enough to jump up on the wooden table there. 

“Thank you for saving us the work of setting you up there, Anca.”

A bribe in the form of ham slices and small pieces of dried salmon, ensured that the black cat stayed still on the table while they brushed him. With all the long fur, it was not going to finished quickly. 

“Fluff ball,” Dior joked in a fond voice to Ancalagon as more and more loose fur was brushed off the feline's body, and the huge cat only protested when it turned out to be some tangles hidden in his thick fur, which naturally was found out when the brushed got stuck.

“Right, I thought that it could be tangles somewhere, so I brought the nail-scissors to remove them.” 

With the long and thick fur of his breed, Ancalagon sometimes could get tangles despite a almost daily brushing of the fur and those were best removed before growing bigger. 

“Last one, Anca, be still just for a moment more.” 

Finally the tangles close to his skin were all gone, and the grooming of his fur finished, so Ancalagon could run off and keep hunting mice or whatever he intended do outdoors now when the Elves of the house was doing the spring cleaning. 

“He is going to show up with muddy paws on the floors just to annoy us, but he can not help that it rained yesterday,” Nimloth smiled at her husband, who knew that she was right. Well, it was not like this would be the first time Ancalagon returned home from a interrupted hunt after landing in a water-filled ditch or clay pool somewhere in the forest, and loudly demanded to be cleaned by his Elves at coming indoors again. 


End file.
